Harry and the Dragon
by sweet-lovin-zombie
Summary: Harry is talking to Ron, and Hermione yells at Rebecca Black, and Harry thinks mean thoughts about how Snape talks! Then he gets attacked by a dragon, and he pees on himself, and he meets Nico from Percy Jackson! P.S. I don't own HP!
1. Harry and the Dragon

Harry

I rolled my eyes as Ron babbled on and on about how Fred and George's shop was doing great, and now his family had lots of money, and blah blah blah. He could be such a git sometimes.

"And then I bought some ice cream!" He continued.

Hermione giggled. She must've been thinking about how funny it was that Ron thought it was such a big event that he had bought ice cream.

I flinched as he thought about what I had just said in his mind. It wasn't Ron's fault his family was so poor.

_Wow, _said a voice in my mind. _You sound just like Malfoy. _

It was right. "Wow," I told Ron. "That's great! What flavor did you get?"

"Vanilla!" He answered, beaming.

I faked my interest.

Suddenly, Ron froze. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

I cocked my head, and listened. Far down the hallway, I heard something that sounded like footsteps. Then, I heard someone scream:

"It's coming! Everyone get to your dorms!" When they spoke, they sounded like their nose was plugged up, and I knew it was none other than Professor Snape, my sworn enemy.

To my left, someone gasped. I turned to see Rebecca (yes, Rebecca Black. She started here a while ago, after using magic to make the producers of Ark Music Factory sign her.) Then, she started to sing: "It's danger, danger! Gotta run away, it's Danger! Everybody's lookin' frantic and runnin', runnin! It's danger, danger-"

"Hey!" shouted Hermione. "Shut it!"

Rebecca pouted. "Well, some people like it when I sing."

"NO WE DON'T!" Everyone in the hallway yelled in unison.

"Danger!" Snape continued to yell. He was in our hallway now. "Everyone run for your lives!"

Not waiting for more details, everyone screamed, and raced away. I was the only one who remained still. What the heck was going on? Why was Snape acting like that?

My thoughts were interrupted when a burst of fire flew past my head, and scorched the wall. I whipped around to see… a dragon. And not just any dragon, it had to be the one I had fought for the Twi-Wizard Tournament a year before. **(just pretend it isn't dead!)**

I would've run then, but then I felt something warm coursing it's way down my leg. Glancing down, I gasped. Eeewww! I had peed!

The dragon tilted its head to one side, and made a sound that sounded like some form of dragon laughing.

"Shut it!" I screamed, waving my fist.

Scaly continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

My face burned bright red. How embarrassing to be laughed at by a fat, winged lizard!

After a few moments, the dragon must've realized that it still wanted to kill me. It snarled, and bared its teeth. They were each two feet long, and were sharp as daggers. I'm telling you, a T-Rex would have serious nightmares over this thing.

Nervously, I gripped my wand in my shaking hand. I would've killed it then, but my mind went blank. I couldn't remember any spells at all! Fear coursed through my body, and made my limbs freeze up.

The dragon roared, and shot more fire. It missed by an inch, and made a trashcan turn into a pile of ash.

I stared at it. That would happen to _me _if I didn't run away _right now! _I gained control of myself, and raced down the hall.

The dragon's feet pounded against the floor, and shook the ground, as it followed me. Turning a corner, I pulled a classroom door open, and leapt inside. I heard the dragon run past.

I sighed with relief. Now I had time to think of a plan. Ok, I could run out there and kill it. But then, I would risk my mind blanking out again. I continued to think of different plans, but then suddenly, the shadows next to me seemed to shift, and form the body of a boy with pale skin, and dark, straight hair.

"DIE KRONOS!" he shouted. Then, he looked around. "Wait… where in Hades am I?"

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "I'm Nico DiAngelo. Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I answered.

"Oops! I'm supposed to be helping Percy defeat Kronos! Dang it! Stupid shadow travel!" The shadows shifted again, but this time, they made him disappear.

_Ummm…random much? _I thought. Suddenly, I heard a roar from somewhere outside the room, and fire blasted open the door. The dragon stuck its big head in, and glared at me. It's mouth opened wide, as it prepared to snap me up like a giant piece of lunch meat.

_Oh, crap. This is the end._ I closed my eyes, and prepared to die. There were so many things I hadn't gotten to do! Like, meet Justin Bieber, ride a unicorn, and hit Hagrid with a soda can! More warm liquid ran down my leg. _Why must I be such a wimp? _

**The end! Well, of this chapter at least. I didn't want to make it a cliffie, but I got tired and did. Sorry! Please review! And don't b mean!**


	2. The End

**I know no one liked this fanfic, and I only got one review, and they probably only reviewed out of pity… or boredom… but anyway, I just feel like I need to finish it, so I can **_**officially **_**label it complete instead of cheating, and making it discontinued. SO, anyway here's the next and **_**last **_**chapter because there's no sense in making anymore. Gosh this sounds like a sob story. But anyway, read… or don't. It really doesn't matter that much.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, no one would read it like this fanfic. GAH! Why am I so dramatic and depressing all the time? K, here goes!

Harry POV

So, anyway, the dragon was staring at me with it's huge eyes, and I thought _oh crap. This is it. _But then out of nowhere, I hear: _7 am' wakin up in the morning! Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs! _

The dragon's eyes bugged wide, and it… _exploded. _Right on the spot! And I was covered in dragon goo! And standing in the doorway, also covered in goo was none other than Rebecca Black.

"Harry!" She shouted. "You're safe!"

"Yeah," I managed a small smile. "I guess I am."

**Woohoo! Rebecca Black saves the day with her terrible singing! No offense to her or her fans though. I think it was the auto-tune that made her sound bad. And annoying singing and terrible lyrics do NOT mix. K, bye!**


End file.
